The un-said life of Dale Smith
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: Dale Smith always looks like he has be punched in the stomake this is a little story of why this is. (First The Bill story please be nice) P.s. I am dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes. Oh and im rubbish at summurys :/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) This is my first The Bill Fanfic so please take it easy! I have been writing this for about a month now and so quite a bit is pre-written. Please Enjoy and let me no on your thoughts and whether I should carry on :) P.S. I'm dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes,**

**Megan xx**

It was a Wednesday morning at 7 o'clock,  
"Right I am off to work Sis" A young voice yelled  
"Alright Dale. remember make a good first impression" a girl in about early twenty's shouted after Dale  
"I know. How many times have you told me" Dale laughed,  
"Bye Mum" Dale said kissing his mum on the cheek,  
"Bye have a good time" she signed as she can't talk due to a car crash when they were younger.  
Dale Smith was starting his first day at Sun Hill Police station after being moved from his last station as they were down sizing due to budget cuts. He was only a PC but his last boss had high hopes for him. He was still living at home most of the time to help with the care of his mum as she was also paralysed from hip down. He also had his own apartment. It was a short ten minuet ride to Sun Hill and he walked to the desk,  
"Hi can I speak to Superintendent Jack Meadows" Dale said  
"Who are you?" A male asked  
"PC Dale Smith. I am starting here today" Dale said  
"Ok I will go and get him now for you" the young male said. About a couple of minutes he came back,  
"Ah Dale. Good to finally meet you!"  
"You must be Superintendent Meadows" Dale said  
"Yes I am. Now if you would like to follow me to get your uniform on and then I will introduce you to the people who are still here" Jack said and Dale followed too this room with the men sign on it,  
"Right here's your locker key. Your uniform is in it" Jack said and Dale walked in. About five minutes later Dale walked back out,  
"Ready" Jack said  
"Ready" Dale said  
"Good. Follow me" Jack said and Dale followed.

**So what do you think please let me no. Anywho Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter thank you too sarah4steve for reviewing. I counted how many chapters I have pre written all together and its 10 so I got enough to last a while :D Any way please review with any comments you have on this story or anything you want to happen at some point :) Enjoy!**

"Everybody quite" Jack said slightly loud,

"We have a new comer today he has been transferred from Mongrove station.  
He has only been in the police business for nearly two years after coming from  
the army. Without fever a-due this is PC Dale Smith" Jack said

"Alright everyone" Dale said

"If you would like to take a seat PC Smith so I can carry on with the  
briefing" Jack said and Smithy automatically sat down and Jack carried on,

"This is Jonathan Davis" jack said pointing at a picture

"He has been on the run for 2 weeks and no one has seen him. He is  
apparently involved in a hit and run so Dale you will be with PC Luke Ashton  
and you will be walking around the town asking people if they have seen anybody  
and the rest of uniform you can patrol in cars the rest of you stay here and  
see what you can find. Any questions?" Jack asked

"No" they all said

"Good off to it" Jack replied

"I am Luke nice to meet you" Luke said

"Dale" Smithy replied

"So what brings you to Sun Hill"

"Transferred, budget cuts," Smithy said

"Why did you quite the army"

"What is this a thousand questions"

"I was just trying to make a conversation"

"Well don't next time" Smithy said and walked off. Leaving Luke in  
bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! thanks to sarah4steve for reviewing it will get better I promise this is just the start :) Enjoy!**

"Hi. I'm PC Dale Smith I was wondering if you have seen this  
man?" Dale asked a woman

"No sorry" the woman replied

"Ok if you do can you call this number" Dale said handing her a card.  
She nodded and walked off. This was the same all threw out the afternoon. Until  
Dale saw a man matching Jonathan's description,

"Excuse me" Dale said tapping on his shoulder. The man instantly  
started running and Dale chased after him. Luke saw this but finished his  
conversation before running after them. But it was too late Dale was on the  
floor cuffing him when Luke looked at Dale he was covered in blood and cuts and  
bruises were just coming out,

"Thanks for your help Luke" Dale muttered before putting Jonathan in  
the car and the climbed into the front. After about a 20 minuet drive they  
reached the station. When they came in all eyes hit them,

"Go and sign him in Luke. If you can handle that" Dale said and  
walked off

"What on earth happened to you" Jack questioned

"Let's just say that Luke duravers to finish a conversation than to come  
help chase someone who puts up a good fight" Dale said and walked off to  
get cleaned up. Half an hour later it was the end of Dales shift but a surprise  
de briefing was called,

"Well done today guys. Especially you Dale as we wouldn't have caught him  
without you. He has pleaded guilty with that and our evidence should send him  
down for a long time. We arrested him for the hit and run that took place on  
maple street road a few weeks ago and we also arrested him for assaulting and  
officer. When Dale went to arrest him he put up a fight which caused him to  
punch Dale a few times and also scram him and kicked him. But well done Dale  
you got the cuffs on. That's it everyone you can get back home now" Jack  
said and they all walked out. On his way out Dale bumped into Luke,

"Look mate no hard feelings" Luke said

"I am anything but your mate after today" Dale replied and walked to  
his car.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! I am thinking about finishing this story as it don't seem to be going anywhere the only person that keeps reviewing is Sarah4steve which I am truly greatfall for :) anyway this could be the last chapter and we haven't even got to the jucie parts yet :( enjoy,**

"I am home Charlotte" Dale called to his sister  
"I am in the living room. With Mam" she replied. Dale hung his coat up, put his keys in the dish, took his shoes off then worked his way into the living room,  
"Alright both of you" Dale said  
"What on earth happened to you" Charlotte asked  
"Caught my first person in Sun Hill the other PC didn't bother helping me chase the guy. Then the guy put up a fight before I finally got the cuffs on. And as I did the PC showed up" Dale explained  
"So in one shift you have already made an enemy, got into a fight and made an arrest" Charlotte said in disbelief  
"Yes but not really got into a fight more like finished a fight"  
"Whatever you say Dale. Do you want a cuppa?"  
"Hot chocolate wouldn't go amiss"  
The rest of the night was pretty laid back. They all watched a movie, ordered pizza, had a shower then went to bed.  
The sun shone through the curtains awaking Dale. He looked at his clock and it showed 5:58 he had an hour and 2 minutes before work. So he had a shower, got dressed, put his contacts in, cooked and ate a piece of toast the he headed to work. His shift today was pretty dull nothing much going on. He was glad to get home really. Though he heard Jack say that he thinks he seen Dale some were before. Dale new exactly when and where but didn't want to bring it up.

2003

Dale had left the station a few years ago to join SO19. He found the job there bit boring as he was only PC and the fact of his never ending feud with Luke. They had, had a few let's say fight like situations. But now Dale was back and wasn't a PC anymore he was a 'big boy' and was now a Sargent. He was nerves going back as he didn't know if Luke was still there and he knew he would get questioned about why he left SO19. But he didn't want to bring that up. He was already late for his first shift back so already he knew it was going to be a bad second opinion. He quickly got to work which ended up being a walk/jog as his car was in the garage and he had missed the bus and the taxi wait was half an hour. He got into work 20 minutes late,  
"Can I speak to Superintend Meadows please Nate" Dale asked  
"Who's asking" Nate said looking down not yet realising who was in front of him  
"Sargent Smith" Dale said showing his police card  
"Smithy what are you doing back" Nate said  
"Don't like staying in place to long and I guess I missed this place" Smithy said and Jack came out,  
"Your late" Jack said sternly  
"I know I had to do something really important" Smithy said  
"Well you can explain on the way" Jack said  
"Well basically I had to go and get something for my Mam" Smithy said  
"Here's your key be quick same locker as last" Jack said.

Two minutes later he came back out  
"Come on then" Jack said and they went to the room  
"Everyone lission up. Today we got a new well not so new person starting back with us. Everyone you may remember him but he has had promotions since then. This is Sargent Dale Smith" Jack said and Smithy waved and took a seat  
"When we last saw him he was a PC now he is your Sargent. It shows hope for everyone. Let's get on with the briefing now." Jack said  
" Sierra Oscar 6 to Sierra Oscar. Car accident on Maple square involving too people ones on the run currently chasing. Can you send two to deal with the crash? And ambulance is on its way there" the radio went off  
"Smithy, Luke you both can take this one" Jack said and signalled for them both to leave and they got up and went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) I know I said I would be ending this fic but I thought I would do all the chapters I have pre written first and take it from there :) thanks to Sarah4Steve for reviewing and enjoy!**

* * *

"Nice to see you again Dale" Luke said smugly  
"Whatever PC Ashton" Dale said bluntly  
"And it's Sargent Smith too you" He added and they left to deal with the incident,  
"Sierra Oscar to Sierra Oscar 54. Do you receive" Smithy's radio went off  
"Sierra Oscar 54 to Sierra Oscar? Go ahead" Smithy said into his radio  
"A woman by the name of Charlotte is at the reception asking for you. What shall I say"  
"I will be right in" Smithy said and walked away from Luke,  
"Where do you think you're going" Luke called after him  
"I am needed" he replied  
"Then I am coming as I am not walking to the station" Luke said  
"Hurry up then" Smithy called back at him.

* * *

It was a 6 minute journey back to the station and Smithy walked in,  
"Charlotte" Smithy called and she looked back  
"Dale" She said her voice quite shaken  
"What's happened" he asked in bewilderment  
"It's Uncle Gareth he has been involved in a hit and run we need to get to the hospital" she said  
"Where's Mum" He asked  
"Nancie has taken her" she said  
"Right I got to go talk to my boss. Come with me" he said and opened the door,  
"Sir" Smithy said knocking on the door  
"What can I do for you Smithy" Jack said  
"Well I need to head off early"  
"Why?"  
"My Uncle was involved in the hit and run on Bank road" Smithy explained  
"I am sorry to hear that. Go and get changed and I will see you tomorrow"  
"Thanks Jack" Smithy said and left the room and head towards the changing rooms,  
"You can wait out by here if you like" Smithy said  
"I have seen you undressed before Dale" Charlotte replied  
"Let me check no one is in there then" Dale said and quickly looked in the showers and changing rooms and came back out,  
"Come on then" Smithy said and they both went in.  
Smithy unlocked his locker and got his stuff out and placed his stuff on top of the locker before taking his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt before putting them in his bag and then took his shoes then trousers. Before the door swung open revealing Jo. Smithy was just stood there in his boxers and socks,  
"Sorry Smithy you haven't seen Luke have you?"  
"No sorry I brought him here and that was the last I saw of him" he replied  
"I know it's none of my business but who's this" she said indicating to Charlotte  
"Oh right Jo this is Charlotte she is my sister Charlotte this is Jo" Smithy said  
"Hi Charlotte nice to meet you" Jo said and Charlotte replied,  
"And you"  
"Well if you see Luke tell him I want to see him. We are investigating a hit and run that happened this morning" Jo said  
"Wait the one on Bank Road"  
"Yeah how did you know"  
"Well our Uncle was the pedestrian involved. We're off to see him now"  
"I am sorry to hear that. Hope he gets better soon. I will leave you too it. Bye Smithy bye Charlotte"  
"Bye" they both said in sync.

* * *

After finishing getting changed they went to reception and went to call a cab,  
"You off to the hospital?" Nate called  
"How did you know" Smithy asked  
"It's the talk off the station" Nate said  
"Have this place really got that bad since I left? And yes we are going to the hospital" Dale said  
"Yeah there's hardly any gossip now. And I will give you both a lift down if you want" Nate replied  
"Yeah ok then" Smithy said  
"Great hop in" Nate said

* * *

It took 20 minutes to reach the hospital and they ran straight to the lift to the ward they were told there Uncle was staying,  
"Hi were here to see Gareth Smith" Charlotte said  
"Who are you?" The woman behind the desk asked  
"I am Charlotte Smith and this is Dale Smith. We are his niece and neuf. Our Mam should already be here" Charlotte explained  
"Ok go on through" the nurse said


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :) Thanks too:**

**JoJo2604 **

**sarah4steve**

**For taking their time to review :D a cyber hug or a handshake is coming your way! You may be lucky and get both! Anyway here's the next chapter, it's the start of the proper story so its were all the other chapters were leading too :) Any ways enjoy :)**

The next day

Smithy got into work and hour early as he had some paper work to-do. He got in, got changed sat down in the canteen with a mug of hot chocolate with a pile of paper work and a bacon role. He soon finished his bacon role and mug of hot chocolate and started on the paper work. It took him till his shift started to finish all the paper work which was mainly risk assments when Jack came and sat with him,  
"Dale Andrew Smith son of Pauline Jane Smith and Lloyd Marcus Smith. Brother too Charlotte Jessica Smith, Thomas Michael Smith now known as Tom Fletcher, Louis Scott Smith and Amy Marie Smith" Jack said  
"So you have finally remembered me" Dale said  
"Oh know not just now I have remembered for a while. But I have to tell you now because we are reopening the case"  
"What's the point we all know what happened" Smithy said  
"Yes but this time we have more evidence. So I suggest you get you Mam and your Sister down here" Jack said  
"I will ring Charlotte now but I can't say that she will be very happy nor my Mam" Smithy said before getting out his phone,  
"Hi Charlotte its Dale can you ring me back when you get this. Thanks speak soon" Smithy said and hung up  
"Answer machine" he then said but after he did his phone started ringing  
"Hi Charlotte"  
"Hi Dale thought you were at work?"  
"I am but I need you to come down to the station ASAP and bring Mam"  
"What's happened"  
"I will explain when you get here" He said and hung up and said,  
"There we go. Can I go now" He asked Jack  
"Yes and you can go on patrol but don't go too far" Jack said sternly and Smithy left and went wandering on the streets having a chat here and there with the kinder people of Sun Hill.

Back at the station

"Hi we're here to see Sargent Dale Smith" Charlotte asked  
"Who are you please?" Nate asked  
"I'm Charlotte Smith his sister" Charlotte replied  
"I think he has gone on patrol but I will phone our superintendent and ask him. If you want you can take a seat" Nate said and Charlotte wheeled there mum by the seats and sat down,  
"He has gone on patrol but our superintendent will be down now to speak to you" Nate said.  
Within a couple of minutes Jack came down,  
"Charlotte haven't you half-grown up" Jack said  
"Hi Jack so you are superintendent now" Charlotte smiled  
"Yes I am. If you would like to follow me to your brother's office" Jack said opening the door. Then showed them into Smithy's office,  
"He could keep it cleaner" Charlotte stated signalling to the scrunched up pieces of paper scattered around the floor,  
"That's Dale for you" Pauline signed making Charlotte laugh  
"She said that's Dale for you" Charlotte said telling Jack. Just as Smithy walked in,  
"Now that Dale's here we can begin. Dale already knows why you both are here and it's because we are reopening the case" Jack said and excused himself for a briefing leaving the Smith family to their thoughts.

**Bit shorter today, sorry. but the next chapter is pretty long and gets to the main point :) I'm off next week as its half term in Wales next week and not this week :( so I will update more then, please review,**

**Megan xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Heres the next chapter :) I know I said there was 10 pre written chapters but this is the last pre written as I have comined chapters together. Heres a shout out too:**

**JoJo2604**

**Sarah4Steve**

**for reviewing, let me know what you think,**

**Megan xx**

"Quite please" Jack said easing his voice making the room go quite,  
"Right we are re-opening an old case. As you all know this is Dale Smith and this is him age 4" Jack said pointing at some pictures,  
"This is his mum, Pauline, age 31 now aged 51, this is his sister, Charlotte, at the time 5 and now 25. This is his brother, Tom, at the time 10 months old now 20 years old he got taken into care and now some of you may know him as Tom Fletcher from Mcfly a pop and rock band. This is his Dad, Lloyd, at the time 36 now 56. He is now out of the picture and we don't know where he now lives. This is his other brother, Louis, was 8 and is now desised he passed away at 8. This is his other sister Amy also desised at the age of 6 and was 6 at the time" Jack explained and people's mouths dropped,  
"Louis and Amy died in a car crash when Dale was 4. There mum was paralyzed waste down and also can no long speak, due to brain damage. The dad was un harmed and when about Dale was 16 he left and they don't know were. Charlotte and Dale were pretty much un-harmed just a few broken bones" Jack explained more  
"This is David Lewis was 24 now 44 he was the driver who is suspected to have made the crash but there was not anoth evidence to charge him. But now we have anoth after 20 years" Jack then added  
"What do you want us to do Gov" Mel asked  
"Well I want you and Nate to go and find this David Lewis and being him here for questioning. Then I want Gina to interview Smithy and then Stevie with Charlotte. Then we have a sign language specialist coming in to help with interview Pauline and Rodger I want you to sit in. I will be in all the interviews as I was one of the people that inspected the case 20 years ago. The rest of you on normal duties. That's all" Jack said and cued everyone to leave

Smithy's interview

"In the room are Inspector Gina Gold and Superintendent Jack Meadows. Our witness" Gina said  
"Dale Smith" Smithy said  
"We are investigating a car crash that happened 20 years. Can you tell what you remember from the evening of January 10th 1986?" Jack asked  
"Ummm I was only 4 so it is kind of blurry. I remember we were coming back from my Aunties house. My dad was driving and all of a sudden something went into the side of the car I looked and the side of the car was all crumbled. I remember trying to wake Amy up but she wouldn't reply then I tried waking Louis up but he wouldn't wake up. I also remember Lloyd" Smithy said but was cut off  
"Lloyd is your dad why don't you call him dad?" Gina asked  
"We never were close. He was always out with his friends. So I have always thought he don't deserve the title" he explained and carried on  
"He was mumbling things that it was all our faults. I remember Thomas crying at the top of his lungs and then slowly no sound came. I remember calling Mum and her just mumbling and then I tried to call Charlotte but everything went black" he explained  
"How was you after the crash, how were you affected?" Jack asked  
"I was going through my things last night and I found this. I thought it would help" Smithy said handing them a drawing he did when he was 6. It was pretty depressing really with blood messed up cars.  
"Interview determined at 16:02" Jack said  
"Thank you Smithy" Gina said and they left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. thanks to the same two people for reviewing and heres the next chapter :)**

* * *

"How did Smithy's interview go?" Nate asked

"It was interesting" Gina said and showed him the picture

"Thats... nice" He said scratching his head

"He drew it when he was 6" Gina said then carried on,

"Any luck on David"

"He was in Wimbledon. He is now in custody" Nate explained

"Well done, would you both be able to try and track down Lloyd?" Gina asked

"We will try our best M'am" He said then walked off to find Mel.

3 hours later

"This way,Sir" Nate said

"I still don't see why you lot have taken your time to find me. I can't even remember what happened that day. It was blooming 20 years ago. A lot has happened since then" Lloyd shouted

Then the door opened showing Smithy in his uniform and Charlotte,

"D-D-Dad" Smithy stuttered

"Dale, My gorgeous son! Charlotte you have not changed one bit!" Lloyd said

"What are you doing here" Charlotte questioned

"Nice to see you too! These pair of pigs brought me in thinking I would be some use to the re- investigation" he scoffed

"Them pigs are my colleague's so don't you dare call them pigs" Smithy said emphasising the pigs.

Smithy and Charlotte walked passed but Lloyd stopped Smithy and whispered into his ear,

"You are going to regret saying that" he said slyly and Smithy's face dropped.

Nate and Mel both shared a look seeing this.

Smithy's flat.

'knock knock'

"One sec" Smithy shouted and quickly finished getting dressed after his shower.

Then went to open the door,

"Dale" A drunken Lloyd slurred

"As you are my faveroute son you... are going to let me stay here" he finished, pausing as he started going dizzie

"Come in" Dale sighed not bothering to ask how he found out where he lived

2 hours later

"Dale come in here" a more sober Lloyd called

"What is it, Lloyd" he said walking into the spare room, then everything went black...


End file.
